X-23
X-23 is the clone of the orginal Weapon X and is technically the daughter of Wolverine. Appearance X-23 is a Caucasian-mix teenage girl with a tan skin complexion and an athletic and well-fit built. She has long dark brown hair that she wears loose and comes down around her mid-back with green eyes. X-23 usually wears a leather military jacket with tan accents on the upper arms of the jacket with form-fitting leather pants. She wears a tan tank top shirt underneath her jacket with black gloves and black combat boots. She is most likely part Polynesian, or black, as Logan is white-skinned, but Laura Kinney (who's DNA was used to fill the gaps in the strands of Wolverine's salvaged DNA) is shown to have dark tan skin. Personality X-23 is Wolverine's abused, female clone/genetic twin who broke out of a training session laboratory, freeing herself. She blames her terrible past on Wolverine, and intends to hunt him down. As S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to capture her and put her back in confinement, Wolverine insisted that he do it. While X-23 started to face off with him, S.H.I.E.L.D. interrupted, so Wolverine told her to flee while he will handle them. Wolverine encourages them to let her go by reminding them that she has gone through enough. X-23's life of confinement and mistreatment has groomed her to repress her emotions. Because of this, she is more calculating and apathetic, to the point where she borders on Asperger's Syndrome. She is prone to fits of depression, in which she sits in a corner and cries like a newborn for hours on end. Her training, being something of a military-based style, has left her scarred and traumatized, adding to her fragile state. She often stays very quiet as speaking causes her to breakdown in tears or rage. Her anger is noted to be a factor, she easily goes into fits of rage where she could destroy large amounts of property and objects, including cutting through a wall and attacking several scientists during her breakout. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Cellular Regeneration: '''Her primary mutant power is a high rate of cellular regeneration, that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissues with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Her healing factor allows her to heal and recover from any injury in a matter of seconds or minutes (and apparently a faster rate then Wolverine), depending on the degree of the injury or injuries. *'Ailments Immunity:' Her healing ability also makes him immune to all forms of illness and disease. She is also immune to poisons and drugs unless given in massive doses. *'Superhuman Longevity:' She is impervious to age and cellular decay via constant cellular regeneration. *'Enhanced Condition: 'X-23 possesses multiple physical enhancements due to her natural, mutant regenerative healing factor. Her healing factor greatly enhances her physical attributes granting her enhanced strength, reflexes, endurance and senses allowing her to survive in harsh terrain with no survival gear. *'Superhuman Senses: 'She is capable of tracking or sensing someone entirely by sent. *'Adamantium Skeleton: ' X-23's healing factor allowed her to survive the Weapon X program bonding her skeleton with the indestructible metal Adamantium, making her skeletal structure unbreakable. **'Adamantium Claws: '''Her Adamantium skeleton includes two Adamantium claws on each hand and on in each foot (though it is possible they were part of her boots) Weapons Her Adamantium Claws. Family *Wolverine (Father) *Ben (Older Brother) Voice Actress Andrea Libman. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Sisters Category:Single Category:Daughters Category:Clones Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Netural Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:First Generation Category:First Generations